Wiki News/2011 News Articles
Preceded by: Wiki News/2010 News Articles The 2011 News Articles will be the new section for the news report that recently announced in 2011. This new article will begin on January 1, 2011. On December 23, 2010, it was reported that this news artcle will be moving to the blog pages, to interduce to a much better quality including comments. Starting January 1, 2012, the news articles will be going backwards from December 2012 to January 2012. January User blog:Happy Birthday, Bloom Dee! User blog:Scooby-Doo! The Movie will not lose 3D User blog:Ceauntay/Sonic X: The Final Stand trailer debuts; New Pictures from Trailer including new Release Date User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 beats Inception for favorite for favorite movie of 2010 User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1' becomes 11th highest-grossing film of all-time User blog:Ceauntay/Keira Knightley leaved 'Pirats of the Caribbean' for 'Jane Hoop Elementary'? User blog:Ceauntay/Did Keira Knightley quit 'Pirates of the Caribbean' for 'Jane Hoop Elementary?' User blog:Ceauntay/Keira Knightley chosen 'Jane Hoop Elementary' over 'Pirates of the Carribbean' User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1' pasts 'Jane Hoop Elementary: Morphin the Power' in Domestic Box Office User blog:Ceauntay/Joe Jonas says on Twitter 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' will be too scary for kids User blog:Ceauntay/'iCarly' tops DVD sales chart User blog:Ceauntay/Blockbuster Hits of 2010 (Top Ten) User blog:Ceauntay/Three New 'Sonic X: The Final Stand' posters debuts User blog:Ceauntay/Best Friends Forever: The Movie coming on Disney Channel in July 2011 User blog:Ceauntay/Sonic X: The Final Stand will be 3D and IMAX, but not IMAX 3D User blog:Ceauntay/No 3D IMAX for Sonic X: The Final Stand User blog:Ceauntay/Sonic the Hedgehog will not have 3D in IMAX theaters User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary leads 2010's Biggest Movie Ever User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 to become the highest-grossing film of 2011 User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie: I Worn Bikini in Jane Hoop Elementary User blog:Ceauntay/Say goodbye to Jane Hoop Elementary User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary to be 2011's Biggest Movie Ever User blog:Ceauntay/Film Franchises Ending in 2011 User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo! The Movie' Character Posters Debuts User blog:Ceauntay/Best Friends Forever Series Finale Premieres Friday User blog:Ceauntay/Dakota Fanning says goodbye to Best Friends Forever User blog:Ceauntay/'The Final Rush Part 1' Now Stands $983.4 Million User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Final Battle will be an epic war User blog:Ceauntay/Nick Jonas excited for final battle scene in 'The Final Rush: Part 2' User blog:Ceauntay/Final Battle scene in 'JHE6: Part 2' will make Nick Jonas excited User blog:Ceauntay/Best Friends Forever coming to an end Friday User blog:Ceauntay/Nick Jonas: JHE6 Final Battle will be the epic User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary eclipsed Twilight in 2010 Domestic Box Office User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary tops Twilight for 4th Place at 2010 Domestic Box Office User blog:Ceauntay/Best Friends Forever Series Finale Coming Tonight User blog:Ceauntay/Say Goodbye to Best Friends Forever User blog:Ceauntay/Dakota Fanning: Best Friends Forever Series Finale will make audiences cry User blog:Ceauntay/Best Friends Forever Series Finale: Will The Characters Live Happily Ever After? User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary Ranks 4th in 2010 Box Office User blog:Ceauntay/Keke Palmer says Goodbye To Best Friends Forever User blog:Ceauntay/Best Friends Forever Episode Premieres For The Very Last Time User blog:Ceauntay/Friends Ends 5 Years with New World Record User blog:Ceauntay/Best Friends Forever Beats Hannah Montana in Record Ratings User blog:Ceauntay/Best Friends Forever Ends With Rating Record User blog:Ceauntay/JHE6 moves to 9th place at all-time worldwide box office! User blog:Ceauntay/Heroes 2 confirms release date from Warner Bros. User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary The Final Rush: Part 2 becomes second most watched film of 2011 behind Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 1 to past $1 billion mark next weekend User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie almost 18 and has pasted driving test! User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie to put her career on hold for college User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie says goodbye to Jane Hoop Elementary as she leaves for college User blog:Ceauntay/The Final Rush: Part 1 beats Morphin the Power at worldwide box office User blog:Ceauntay/Miley Cyrus reveals she's obsessed with Jane Hoop Elementary User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 becomes Jane Hoop Elementary's Highest-Grossing Film Worldwide User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary and Harry Potter stars to work together for lesbian film User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie and Emma Watson in talk for lesbian film February User blog:Ceauntay/JHE6 Part 1 hits the $1 billion mark! User blog:Ceauntay/The Final Rush: Part 1 strikes to $1 billion dollars worldwide User blog:Ceauntay/'The Final Rush' eclipsed $1 billion User blog:Ceauntay/Final 'Hoop' flies to $1 billion worldwide User blog:Ceauntay/Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin's Film Hits $1 Billion Worldwide User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie's spy movie puts on hold User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie looking foward for lesbian film over spy film User blog:Ceauntay/Joe Jonas shocked about 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1's' Box Office Performances User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Coming Home to DVD & Blu Ray User blog:Ceauntay/DVD Release Date for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 Confirmed User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary 6 comes to DVD and Blu Ray in April User blog:Ceauntay/The Final Rush Part 1 arrives on DVD & Blu Ray April 29 User blog:Ceauntay/Ryan Sheckler nervous about girlfriend's lesbian kiss User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 - When Will Trailer Come Out? User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie might not be starring with Emma Watson for lesbian movie User blog:Ceauntay/Best Jane Hoop Elementary Movie - The Final Rush? User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 to return to theaters next week User blog:Ceauntay/JHE6 coming back to theaters User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie chosen college over new film; But will not be replaced User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie puts her career on hold for college User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary or Twilight: Which Movie Franchise are the Best? User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie will not quit acting User blog:Ceauntay/iCarly: The Movie nominated for 2011 Nickelodeon's Kids Choice Awards User blog:Ceauntay/2011 Kids' Choice Awards Nomination - iCarly vs. Jane Hoop Elementary vs. Best Friends Forever User blog:Ceauntay/2011 Kids' Choice Awards Nomination - Amy Tammie vs. Emma Watson vs. Kristen Stewart User blog:Ceauntay/2011 Kids' Choice Awards Nominees Announced User blog:Ceauntay/Tammie takes a acting break User blog:Ceauntay/New picture of Jane Hoop Elementary The Final Rush Part 2 - Trio Hotties Walking to their Journey User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie will not retire but will be absent from Hollywood User blog:Ceauntay/No more films for Amy Tammie User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie to return acting from college breaks User blog:Ceauntay/Hoop Series Finale to feature bloody gore? User blog:Ceauntay/Ben Linkin turns 18 in two weeks User blog:Ceauntay/The Magic Ball and Morphin the Power Ultimate Editions Coming in March User blog:Ceauntay/Ultimate Editions for Third and Fourth 'Hoop' Films hits stores March 8 User blog:Ceauntay/New Jane Hoop Elementary The Final Rush Part 2 photo debuts User blog:Ceauntay/Dakota Fanning says 'Jane Hoop Elementary' are not for children because of scary stuff? User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary The Final Rush Part 2 were not shot in 3D User blog:Ceauntay/Sonic X Prequel in works User blog:Ceauntay/The 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Series Finale to be in Regular and IMAX; No 3D Included User blog:Ceauntay/The Final Rush Part 2 Lost 3D User blog:Ceauntay/Experience 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' in IMAX; No Not 3D User blog:Ceauntay/Paramount Pictures deletes 3D for Both Parts of Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush User blog:Ceauntay/Without 3D, Will 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Still Break Box Office Records? User blog:Ceauntay/3D Cancels on 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush' disappoints Paramount Pictures User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1 gets seven Saturn Awards Nominations User blog:Ceauntay/Blake Brown competing against Ben Linkin at Saturn Awards for Best Actor User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie did not know she's nominated for Kids Choice Award for Best Actress User blog:Ceauntay/Ben Linkin and Barbara Blue split up after 5 years User blog:Ceauntay/Ben Linkin and Barbara Blue calling it quits after five years User blog:Ceauntay/After 5 Years, 'Jane Hoop Elementary' stars Barbara Blue broke up from boyfriend Ben Linkin March User blog:Ceauntay/Ben Linkin is Finally Single! User blog:Ceauntay/Ben Linkin celebrating 18th birthday and being single User blog:Ceauntay/Happy 18th Birthday, Ben Linkin! User blog:Ceauntay/Ben Linkin is 18 and single from dating User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' will be challenging without 3D User blog:Ceauntay/Ben Linkin turned 18 today! User blog:Ceauntay/Sonic X Prequel gets title and release date by Warner Bros. User blog:Ceauntay/True Jackson, VP: The Movie trailer coming at 2011 Kids Choice Awards User blog:Ceauntay/The Final Rush: Part 2 sneak peeks to be seen at The Final Rush: Part 1 Blu Ray User blog:Ceauntay/Happy 18th Birthday, Blake Brown! User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie and I Wanna Live The Dream - Box Office Flops or Star? User blog:Ceauntay/Without 3D, Final 'Jane Hoop Elemantary' Installment May Be Shorten At Box Office User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie fights at 2011 Kids Choice Award for Favorite Actress User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1' ranks 3rd most successful film domestically in franchise User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie talks 'I Wanna Live The Dream' User blog:Ceauntay/Final Jane Hoop Elementary Film tops 2010 Box Office Overseas User blog:Ceauntay/'Alice' falls into 'Hoop's' hole at overseas box office User blog:Ceauntay/'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1' became the highest-grossing film of 2010 outside the United States User blog:Ceauntay/'Sonic X: The Final Stand' official poster debuts User blog:Ceauntay/'Hoop' Tops 2010 International Box Office User blog:Ceauntay/What's opening in theaters next week (March 18, 2011) User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie almost left Jane Hoop Elementary in 2007 User blog:Ceauntay/I Wanna Live The Dream Review User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie attends I Wanna Live The Dream world premiere User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2 trailer coming in April? User blog:Ceauntay/I Wanna Live The Dream predictated for $30 million five-day opening at box office User blog:Ceauntay/'Dream' to take home $30 million on it's opening weekend User blog:Ceauntay/I Wanna Live The Dream hitting theaters and will break box office records User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie enters her new chapter User blog:Ceauntay/I Wanna Live The Dream arrives in theaters today User blog:Ceauntay/I Wanna Live The Dream -- Film Review User blog:Ceauntay/Final Jane Hoop Elementary Film Trailer Coming in April? User blog:Ceauntay/'I Wanna Live The Dream' is looking romantic User blog:Ceauntay/I Wanna Live The Dream to top weekend box office to $30 million in five days User blog:Ceauntay/'I Wanna Live The Dream' made $10 million on opening day User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie's Romantic Drama Tops Wenesday Box Office User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Preview: 'Amy Tammie' 'Battles' Over 'Los Angeles' User blog:Ceauntay/Weekend Box Office Predictions Game: Amy Tammie Aims High User blog:Ceauntay/Six films have a shot at No. 1 at the box office User blog:Ceauntay/Box office preview: It's Amy Tammie versus aliens as 'Dream' takes on 'Battle: Los Angeles' and 'Paul' User blog:Ceauntay/I Wanna Live The Dreams Brings Home $10M On Wednesday User blog:ceauntay/Jennifer Aniston: I Wanna Live The Dream is Emotional User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie thinks Lucas Till is a Good Kisser? User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary is Coming to An End with New Trailer Debuting in April User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie is not flirting with Lucas Till User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie and Lucas Till Are Not Dating, They're Friends User blog:Ceauntay/Logan Lerman returns for Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 User blog:Ceauntay/Logan Lerman comes back for another Jane Hoop Elementary chapter User blog:Ceauntay/'I Wanna Live The Dream' May Top Box Office User blog:Ceauntay/Boys who are flirting with Amy Tammie User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie-Lucas Till I Wanna Live The Dream Tops?: Early Friday Box-Office Estimates User blog:Ceauntay/'Dream', 'Limitless,' 'Lincoln Lawyer,' 'Paul' Enter Crowded Box Office Field User blog:Ceauntay/Friday Box Office: Warner Bros.'s I Wanna Live The Dream No. 1 with $8.5 Million User blog:Ceauntay/Box office: 'Dream' tops soft Friday, on track to win weekend User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'I Wanna Live The Dream' tops Friday with $8.5 million in tight race User blog:Ceauntay/'I Wanna Live The Dream' Tops Friday Box Office and a 'Lincoln Lawyer' Ticket Conundrum User blog:Ceauntay/I Wanna Live The Dream wins Box Office; Lucas Till and Amy Tammie are NOT Together User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie's 'I Wanna Live The Dream' Tops Box Office and Nabs $43 Million in Five Days User blog:Ceauntay/'Dream' Wins Weekend Box Office User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 -- New Trailer Is Coming! User blog:Ceauntay/The 'Jane Hoop Elementary' Film Franchise are coming to an end User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie Beats Bradley Cooper at Box Office User blog:Ceauntay/18-Year-Old Hacker Bully Of Amy Tammie to Report to Rehab After Her Jail Release User blog:Ceauntay/Are Amy Tammie and Lucas Till the New Miley Cyrus and Liam Hemsworth? User blog:Ceauntay/Nickelodeon Movies Releases Three More Live-Action Films User blog:Ceauntay/18-Year-Old Amy Tammie Hacker to enter rehab after her jail release User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie's I WANNA LIVE THE DREAM Tops North America; BATTLE: LOS ANGELES Tops International Box Office User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie Hacker to Report to Rehab User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie and Lucas Till to pass Rachel McAdams and Ryan Gosling at Nicholas Sparks Box Office Records User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie Hacker to enter Rehab in Three Months User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo! The Movie' is coming in theaters in two weeks! User blog:Ceauntay/New 'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2' Trailer Coming April 12 User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo! The Movie' hits theaters next weekend User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie tops Emma Watson for Book Crush User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie is the hottest date in the world User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo! The Movie' is ready solve the box office User blog:Ceauntay/'I Wanna Live The Dream' overtakes 'Dear John' for Seven Day Box Office Total User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo! The Movie' to open to a record 290 IMAX theaters User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo! The Movie' will break IMAX record User blog:Ceauntay/Scooby-Doo! The Movie Opens in 290 IMAX Worldwide on April 1, 2011 User blog:Ceauntay/Barbara Blue gets cozy with Bow Wow? User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo! The Movie' becomes largest release for an animated film in IMAX screens User blog:Ceauntay/Scooby Dooby IMAX! User blog:Ceauntay/What's opening in theaters next week (April 1, 2011) User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby' releases in 290 IMAX Cinemas User blog:Ceauntay/‘Wimpy Kid’ cold-cocks ‘Sucker Punch’ at the box office User blog:Ceauntay/'Sucker Punch' Set To Knock 'I Wanna Live The Dream' Out Of Top Box Office Slot User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo! The Movie' Poised for Huge 2011 Movie Opening At Box Office User blog:Ceauntay/Friday Box Office: Late Night Surge Sends 'Sucker Punch' Past 'Rodrick Rules' for No. 1 Spot User blog:Ceauntay/'Sucker Punch' tops Friday B.O. User blog:Ceauntay/Scooby-Doo 3: The Animated Adventure User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Sucker Punch' beats 'Diary of a WImpy Kid: Rodrick Rules' Friday User blog:Ceauntay/'Sucker Punch' takes no. 1 at Friday's box office User blog:Ceauntay/Box office: 'Sucker Punch' out in front with $8.1 mil on Friday, but 'Wimpy Kid' should win weekend User blog:Ceauntay/“Sucker Punch” Leads Box Office Friday, But “Diary of a Wimpy Kid” Could Take Weekend User blog:Ceauntay/Ben Linkin says 'Jane Hoop Elementary' will be missed User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie and Emma Watson nervous about the lesbian kiss User blog:Ceauntay/Sonic X: The Final Stand Wallpaper User blog:Ceauntay/Weekend Box Office: 'Diary of a Wimpy Kid' Easily Beats 'Sucker Punch' With $24.4 Million User blog:Ceauntay/Scooby-Doo! The Movie -- Megan Fox Interview User blog:Ceauntay/Box office report: 'Wimpy Kid' ($24.4 mil) silences 'Sucker Punch' ($19 mil) User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo' Is A IMAX Monster User blog:Ceauntay/Kids Are Excited for Scooby-Doo! The Movie User blog:Ceauntay/Movies opening this week (April 1, 2011) User blog:Ceauntay/Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2 -- Teaser Poster Debuts User blog:Ceauntay/Final 'Hoop' Poster Explores! User blog:Ceauntay/The Weekend Warrior: April 1 - 3, 2011 User blog:Ceauntay/Megan Fox -- Shaggy Roger's Sexy Love Interst User blog:Ceauntay/Megan Fox is Obsessed with Scooby-Doo User blog:Ceauntay/Scooby-Doo! The Movie -- Review User blog:Ceauntay/Scooby-Doo! The Movie opens in theaers tonight! User blog:Ceauntay/Warner Bros.' Scooby-Doo scores Big 2011 Opening in Theaters April User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office: 'Scooby' Scares for Top, 'Hop' jumped short User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby' is looking for a huge 2011 opening User Blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Preview: 'Scooby-Doo' Likely Scared to Top Spot User blog:Ceauntay/Movie Projector: 'Scooby-Doo' will solve Mysteries over rivals this weekend User blog:Ceauntay/Box office preview: 'Scooby' to scare off on top of box office User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo! The Movie' - Now Playing! User blog:Ceauntay/Scooby-Doo! The Movie looks too scary for children if it's G rated User blog:Ceauntay/Megan Fox is a 'Scooby-Doo' Fan User blog:Ceauntay/Scooby-Doo! The Movie - Review User blog:Ceauntay/Box office: 'Scooby-Doo' scared at midnight User blog:Ceauntay/Scooby-Doo! The Movie broke midnight box office sales User blog:Ceauntay/Megan Fox in Scooby-Doo! The Movie User blog:Ceauntay/Scooby-Doo! The Movie grosses $7.1 million from midnight showings User blog:Ceauntay/Friday Box Office: Warner Bros. 'Scooby-Doo! The Movie' Beating Expectations User blog:Ceauntay/Things We Should Know about Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2 User blog:Ceauntay/Bow Wow is Barbara Blue's New Boyfriend! User blog:Ceauntay/Weekend Box Office: Warner Bros. 'Scooby-Doo! The Movie' beating 'Hop', 'Source Code' and 'Insidious' User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo' Barks #1, 'Hop will not Flop User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo! The Movie' is an animated horror film User blog:Ceauntay/'Doo' is top at Friday B.O. User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo' leads box office after strong Friday User blog:Ceauntay/Box office: Scooby-Doo solves the top Friday, Hop also strong User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo' tops 'Hop' at Friday box office User blog:Ceauntay/Box office: 'Scooby-Doo' solves the Top Mystery with $35.1 mil User blog:Ceauntay/Scooby-Doo! The Movie smashes into theaters User blog:Ceauntay/Would 'Scooby-Doo! The Movie' Deserve A Sequel? User blog:Ceauntay/Friday Box Office: Warner Bros. 'Scooby-Doo! The Movie' Opens to Strong $35.1 Million User blog:Ceauntay/True Jackson VP: The Movie trailer debuts at KCA User blog:Ceauntay/'True Jackson VP: The Movie' Trailer is coming on Kids Choice Awards Tonight User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby' wins Friday box office with $35 million User blog:Ceauntay/New 'True Jackson, VP: The Movie' Trailer is Here User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo! The Movie' Tops Friday Box-Office with Strong Debut User blog:Ceauntay/Scooby-Doo! The Movie - Film Review User blog:Ceauntay/Megan Fox talks Scooby-Doo! The Movie User blog:Ceauntay/Scooby-Doo! The Movie Leaps the Competion at Friday Box Office User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie celebrates early 18th birthday instead of attending 2011 Kids Choice Awards User blog:Ceauntay/Amy Tammie is absent from the 2011 Kids Choice Awards and attends her early 18th birthday party instead User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo' Scores 2011 to $112 Mil Debut User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo! The Movie' bests 2011 and 'Hop' at weekend box office User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo' Becomes Second Biggest Opening Animated Movie Ever User blog:Ceauntay/Weekend Box Office: 'Scooby-Doo' Scores 2011 with $112 Million Opening